


Summertime

by ynikiforovv



Series: Chill Iwaois [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wanted to write smth summery but didn't feel like writing a whole thing, M/M, just some description stuff, might make smth longer of this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: Iwaizumi has always loved summer, Oikawa, and everything that comes with it





	Summertime

Iwaizumi loved summer. Not necessarily because they were out of school, which was the reason most kids liked it as much as they did.  
  
    His reasons for loving the season were much more than that.  
  
    He loved summer for what it was, what he did during the break. Not what wasn’t there.  
  
    Summer was catching hundreds of fireflies simply because he could, watching them float around his backyard as the sky dimmed and the sunlight faded.  
  
    Summer was Christmas lights strung up around the deck, illuminating Oikawa’s face as they laid underneath it in a worn hammock, too hot to be close together but doing so anyways.  
  
    Summer was sparklers, and fireworks, and camp outs with the team in the gym.  
  
    Summer was sitting outside for hours at a time with Oikawa as he talked about space and the stars, wildly theorizing about extraterrestrial life, and watching meteor showers at any hour of the night.  
  
    Summer, to Iwaizumi, was perfect, and as long as there were fireflies and Oikawa and Christmas lights, sparklers and stars, it always would be.


End file.
